Rainbow frogs presents: Unleash your Disney Song
by Kitty girl232
Summary: Lauren and her friends find a Disney karaoke CD
1. Cololo and Keroro: you got a friend in m

"First up, Lauren and keroro singing you got a friend in me" the narrator said

"ready sarge?" cololo asked

"Ready!" keroro responed

natsumi shook he head in doubt. as the music starts to play,the two frog friends danced through the whole song.

 _Cololo: You've got a friend in me_

 _Keroro: You've got a friend in me_

 _Cololo: When the road looks rough ahead_  
 _And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed_

everyone started to clap along to the music as the two friends sang

 _Keroro: You just remember what your old pal said_  
 _Girl you've got a friend in me_

 _Cololo: Yeah you've got a friend in me_

"oh this is so much fun" Cololo said

"I can see why" keroro responed

 _Keroro: You've got a friend in me_

 _Cololo: You've got a friend in me_

 _Keroro: if You got troubles well I got 'em too_

 _Cololo: There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you_

natsumi notices her foot tapping to the music and tries to control it, but nothing helped.

 _Keroro: We stick together, we can see it through_  
 _'Cause you've got a friend in me_

Cololo wrapped keroro around he arm

 _Cololo: You've got a friend in me_

keroro laughed

 _Cololo: Some other teens might be a little bit smarter than I am_  
 _Bigger and stronger too_  
 _Maybe_

 _Keroro: But none of them_  
 _Will ever love you the way I do_

 _Both: It's me and you pal_

they both held hands, preparing for the big final

 _Cololo: And as the years go by_

 _Keroro: Our friendship will never die_

 _Both: You're gonna see it's our destiny_

 _Cololo: You've got a friend in me_

 _Keroro: You've got a friend in me_

Both stood side by side.

 _Both: You've got a friend in me_

as soon as they finished singing,everyone applases, even natsumi.

"that how a invader does it" Cololo said giving keroro a high five

"Cololo-chan, you two sounded amazing together" tamama said. "can i go next?"

"Sure" Cololo said and gave tamama the microphone


	2. Tamama: step in time

"Up next is Tamama Singing step in time" said the narrator

"HIT IT!" Tamama shouted. fuyuki plays the radio and music plays

 _Step in time, step in time_  
 _Step in time, step in time_  
 _Come on ,You guys, step in time_  
 _Step in time_

Tamama pointed to everyone. They all got exited as they hopped up and danced along as Tamama Moved his feet like crazy.

 _Step in time, step in time_  
 _Step in time, step in time_  
 _Never need a reason,_  
 _Never need a rhyme_  
 _Step in time, you step in time!_

 _Kick your knees up!_

everyone did knee kicks as tamama said.

 _Kick your knees up, step in time_  
 _Kick your knees up, step in time_  
 _Never need a reason,_  
 _Never need a rhyme_  
 _Kick your knees up, step in time_

 _Round the chimney!_

They ran around the rug, pretending it was a chimney.

 _Round the chimney, step in time_  
 _Round the chimney, step in time_  
 _Never need a reason,_  
 _Never need a rhyme_  
 _Round the chimney, step in time_

 _Flap like a birdie!_

Everyone flaps their arms up and down like birds.

 _Flap like a birdie, step in time_  
 _Flap like a birdie, step in time_  
 _Never need a reason,_  
 _Never need a rhyme_  
 _Flap like a birdie, step in time_

 _Up on the railing!_

Everyone hopped on their chairs and dance on them.

 _Up on the railing, step in time_  
 _Up on the railing, step in time_  
 _Never need a reason,_  
 _Never need a rhyme_  
 _Up on the railing, step in time_

 _Over the rooftops!_

they all hopped over each other.

 _Over the rooftops, step in time_  
 _Over the rooftops, step in time_  
 _Never need a reason,_  
 _Never need a rhyme... step in time!_  
 _Over the rooftops!_  
 _Over the rooftops!_

 _Link your elbows!_

everyone linked their elbows with each other and spun around

 _Link your elbows, step in time_  
 _Link your elbows, step in time_  
 _Link your elbows_  
 _Link your elbows_  
 _Link your elbows step in time!_

Everyone continued dancing as tamama sang.

 _Step in time, step in time_  
 _Step in time, step in time_  
 _Never need a reason,_  
 _Never need a rhyme_  
 _Step in time, you step in time!_

as the song was over, everyone fell on the floor laughing. they just loved to dance as much as they love to sing.

"whew, that was fun." Dororo said wiping his sweat off his forehead in exhaustion.

"tell me about it" giroro said fanning himself to cool his burning cheeks down.

"You said it" Cololo agreed spraying perfume on herself. "you really got us dancing there bud"

"So, Me next, im guessing?" giroro asked

"yes" Cololo and tamama said at the same time

"fine" giroro sighed as he took the microphone.


End file.
